moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Castelia Malanore
Castelia Malanore is a relative newcomer to the Kingdom of Stormwind, having only immigrated in recent years; the exact date is unknown. She is young for a human, let alone for an elf, but she demonstrates a great aptitude for practical medicine, if not much else, being even able to perform ''some ''surgeries... with supervision. She currently serves in Stormwind's Armed Forces as a medic in the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. History Castelia's history is a relative blank. She claims to hail from the southern reaches of Quel'thalas, but she has the misfortune to have been born right at the start of the Third War. Whatever records once existed of her birth and her family are long lost. She was raised by her father; her mother was killed during the War. She and her father remained together until sometime in recent years, when he was branded a traitor by Silvermoon and killed, spurring Castelia to flee south and seek her own life elsewhere. Castelia says that her father found work as a mortician and surgeon after the War, which is where she acquired many of the skills she uses today in the field. Her methods consistently prove effective, a testament to the truth of her words, but she is not licensed to practice anything... at least not in the Kingdom of Stormwind. She's working on that. She currently lives in Elwynn Forest near the border of the Duchy of Westridge, somewhere away from the major settlements of the region. She lives with her old family dog Ama, a gift from her father. She often implies that she does not yet have a permanent residence but is working on fixing up a cabin for herself and her beloved pet. Blood War Castelia enlisted the day before the invasion of Zandalar, as part of a last ditch recruiting effort - as a medic, as it happened, her services would be sorely needed. Sailing with relief forces a few days behind the initial invasion, she made landfall in Shatterstone and was immediately put to work aiding the wounded. She worked briefly in Nazmir for the same purpose, but she was soon relocated back to the medical frigate on which she came. After the invasion, she entered the regular ranks of the First Regiment. She notably aided Duchess Kimberly Montclair in the delivery of her twin children soon after her return from the front. She is presently stationed at Westbrook Garrison in the Duchy of Westridge as an enlisted medic. Description The elf before you looks as if she might as well be a ghost, albeit a fairly bright one. Her skin is deathly pale with an almost violet pallor, but her limbs are still warm, her chest still rises and falls with breath, and should you see fit to strike her, she still bleeds red. Castelia is short for an elf, standing a few inches above five feet. She is petite and lithe, but she is perhaps more malnourished than muscular. She has a long face with slender lines, a hawkish nose, and the bright sky blue eyes of her people. Her hair is silver-white, interwoven with blue threads, and is often tied into a braid or bun to keep it out of her way. She speaks with an unusual mix of accents - a linguist might believe her to be a Dalaranian-born elf, though she denies it. Her voice is bright and bubbly, as she usually is, though her voice takes on a more gravelly tone when soft. Personality Castelia is a bright, intelligent young woman whose inexperience in some areas of her life clash with her confidence, even arrogance, in others. Despite her young age, she has an extensive background in anatomy and medicine, and when called upon in that regard, she is focused, professional, and confident, if a little brusque. Take her outside her comfort zone, however, and her youth shows. She is equal parts outgoing and introverted, easily drawn out of her shell and easily drawn back into it. She is unapologetically atheistic, with a strong disdain for those who let religious conviction temper their better sense, particularly when it comes to areas where she believes she knows better. She often finds herself in heated debates with priests and paladins over religious and ethical issues. Regardless of her personal dislikes, she is a deeply compassionate person, a lover of person and animal alike who sees inherent value in most, if not all, life. Alliance Military Service Castelia is new to Alliance service, and indeed the Kingdom of Stormwind altogether, having spent most of her life humbly in Lordaeron and Quel'thalas. She is primarily focused on practicing medicine within the First Regiment. Awards None Yet Awarded Citations Unofficial Citations Gallery CasteliaMalanoreQuickSketch.png| Unknown, circa 628 K.C. CasteliaKim.png| Unknown, circa 629 K.C. (art by Uno) Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The First Regiment